


Burning Starbird

by SandySins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of hurt little comfort, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anakin is an asshole, Angst, F/M, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective clones, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vode, well more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandySins/pseuds/SandySins
Summary: Obi Wan did not expect to feel his soul rip apart nor to be the unknowing participant of a an ancient bonding rite, but well it's monday and the Clone Wars have just begun, what did he expect?  It's not as if his heart hasn't been broken before, second grade burns are just a bonus this time.





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic I wrote at 1:30 am , I hope you enjoy it ! It can be taken as a one shot, although I kinda have and ending but the middle plot isn't really worked out. Also I did not make Helix up, I know I read him in more than one place but I can not remember where, so if you know let me know to give credit where it's due.

 

 

People have soulmates, that is a fact, every living individual shares his soul with someone else. It may be difficult to find your soulmate which is why soul marks appeared, they are what your other half has but reversed . At first a soul mark will be light grey growing darker the more you know an the more your soulmate loves you. It is a tragic fact when one of the pair dies, and as your other half leaves the living your soul mark will scar a faded white. It is said that you bond with your soulmate in the most intimate way possible when you profess your love for each other, it is then when both of your marks will get colour. It is not the only way two souls can bond.

  
A love vow is a much more complex ritual that binds two people who are not soulmates together, it is an usual practice for couples where both integrant have white faded scars. Outside of that it is regarded as a romantic but dangerous practice . The two people vowing will rip their souls in two and bind them to each other making their soul mark red. If there is an unclaimed soulmate of one or the two people performing the vow they will feel how their soul is being ripped apart the darker their counterpart’s mark the more painful it will be while their mark burns , there have been a few recorded cases where death has been the result . It is also a fact that an abandoned soulmate can not perform a love vow.

 

That pain is what Obi Wan felt as he collapsed to his knees before his new troops chest burning and the smell of skin and robes in flames reached his nose . As darkness claimed him he could see his shields breaking and how the core of his very being was being ripped apart painfully slowly. Air did not reach his lungs and he could taste ashes while his back arched eyes rolling inside his skull, he then remembered and lamented what it could have been.

  
He remembered seeing the same star bird he saw every time he took his robe off in the back of a ten year old back somehow untouched by the long scars in his little back. The child called him Master and he swore to hold his tongue until said child became a man. He remembered boy at sixteen dreaming about soulmates , but he had heard the stories and he agreed that no one should hold so much power over someone else, he would wait until the boy was not beholden to him anymore. It is true he had struggled, he wanted to come clean, to go finally be able to show his chest again and stop hiding his mark from his other half, but Jedi didn’t do attachments and the boy’s mark was already as dark as the night sky. The boy wasn’t yet a knight , still a boy and not a man , still in the dark about the whole affair. So Obi Wan Kenobi burned and broke , for he had been abandoned.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Anakin loved her fiercely, sadly they did not share the same soul if the faded white moon in her forearm was any indication. His name was Palo and he had suffered a tragic speeder accident after five months of knowing each other , her mark dark grey and still shy from those sacred words when it happened. He still wanted her like he hadn’t wanted anyone before, after all soulmates were for holodramas, not for Jedi. On the other hand he knew something similar, the Chancellor mentioned it once, a love vow could bind two souls together whether they were soulmates or not. Padme liked the idea, her the time with her soulmate had been to brief and to have a second opportunity filled her with joy, it seemed like the wedding was nothing compared to this. She still had her morals though and told his would to be husband she could not accept the vow unless his mark was light grey, the thought of forcing someone to loose his soulmate sent an unpleasant pang in her gut, no she said I will not make someone else go through the same I did unless they don’t know each other yet.

  
My mark is a very faint grey he reassured her, you know many mates don’t even meet each other he said that day. The inky mark throbbed and the guilt returned , he knew he was lying, his soulmate whoever they were loved him dearly and was close by . Anakin was sure that he couldn’t love anyone else like he loved Padme , which is why shy of 19 he ripped his soul apart to give it to her.

  
That night he finally consummated their love, to be with her was the best thing he had ever felt, their souls and bodies intertwined, they could stay like that for eternity they thought. Two became one . And Padme would frown at the back of her sleeping lover noticing how darker his red was than hers, hoping it didn’t mean they had made a mistake while vowing.

 

* * *

 

 

  
The truth that every individual possesses a soul mark was an universal constant, that rule considered as unmovable as a massive black hole was broken as everything is bound to be when the clones were found. Apparently whatever forces ruled the galaxy did not consider the vode , they did not inherit Jango’s mark but they did not get one of their own. The mark a strange concept for most a longed one for others.

 

 

Cody had not been in the battle of Genosis unlike Rex, he had not fought back to back with the Jedi , and he sure as hell had not seen a Sith lord in person . But like many other he had been somewhere better, he may never have gotten out of Camino before being assigned , but he was on the mess hall that day, the day they were found by the Jedi , now their General. And if you ask him that moment was more precious and inspiring than firing to clackers and getting sand in his blacks. Although it’s absolutely true he had not been preparing for this . After all he had just been walking besides their General when he collapsed . Seconds ago they were talking amicably about training and the General had even remembered their chosen names , and then he had fallen to his knees clutching his chest falling then to the floor while his robes and hands were engulfed in flames scream caught in his troth, muscles tense in pain and a grimaced of pain deforming his face .

  
Helix was as quick as he could, not understanding very well what exactly happened and why their Jedi was suddenly catching fire. What he arrived to shocked him more , after all you don’t see you commander struggling to hold your General with what seems to be a blaster burn just over his heart ..... at least not yet. The blaster burn turns out to be something else and the medic does his best to put bacta and salve monitoring their leader all the way to the med bay.

 

You see the vode do not have soul marks, most of them believe that if they did they would treasure them, that is why Helix doesn’t understand why the grey star bird that according to his file should be on the left part of his chest is now more of a round bleeding mass of red and blackened skin. He, filled with sadness admitted to his brothers and their still sleeping General that it would never return to what it once was, the mark would probably be erased by the scaring.

 

Commander Cody on his part could not answer either what caused the seemingly spontaneous combustion, nor why their General’s heart rate had gotten so low he had to be brought back to the land of the living...twice. He stayed by his bedside though, after all the General was his Jedi ,their Jedi. Most of the vode confessed in the darkness of the night when the morale was low and the reality became too oppressive that that would be as close as they would probably get to having a soulmate, they were made for the Jedi, to protect and to fight by their side.

  
Emotionally tired and saddened Cody could not fully process it when their General awoke, saw the bacta patches on his chest and tried to sit up , producing what would later be described as a manic laugh while fat tears rolled down his face. Cody going out of the shock slowly than he would have preferred managed to press the warning button and then proceed to hold General Kenobi tight as the later produced a bizarre mixture of hiccups and laughs . Their Jedi looked disoriented but still somehow gripped one of his arms with desperation and looked straight to the Commander’s eyes. “Cody...Cody, it appears I am like you now, it’s gone forever” he cried out gesturing to the mess that was his upper chest. What else could the clone do but support his wounded General as he leaned into him crying and covering his face in shame .

  
By the time Helix and the other clones arrived from their lunch break General Kenobi had succumbed to the power of sedatives that took too long to kick in.

 

 

The medic all but interrogated Cody who retold what happened and uncomfortably shared their short conversation, deep down gleeful because General Kenobi had remembered who he was. It had just been a week since their assignment to General Kenobi, who trained with them and insisted on being called Obi Wan. The red head had learned their names and somehow burrowed himself in the hearts of the men at his service, it was sad to admit, but for most of them he had been the first to ever treat them like sentients beings, each of them different from their brothers.

 

It was decided then that Helix would research the holonet to find an explanation to what just happened having the unprecedented occurrence and the cryptic drug fuelled confession of General Kenobi as his only clues and update his medical file . Cody on his part would reassure their brothers that the General was in fact alive and that he would not be taken away. The rest of the vode who had returned to the med bay were to stay there and make sure the Jedi didn’t wake up or died in their absence.

  
The newly formed 212th decided something unanimously at the end of that fatidic day, when they caught the culprit of this there will be hell to pay.

 

 

 


	2. The explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly clone feels.

 

 

It takes Helix six days to find what a Love Vow is and what the after effects are, he is scared when he sees the textbook similarity whit what his General experienced.

  
Obi Wan on his part has been quite uncooperative, sporadically regaining consciousness and trying to reassure them that he was all right and that they shouldn’t worry about him. Helix asked himself how anyone could be all right after having his soul ripped apart. He had an obligation as a medic and he planed on taking it seriously, their General it appears was more elusive than previously thought possible and nearly all of the attempts to corral him for answers after he had been officially discharged, by convincing a shiny it would be better for him no less, were futile. Which is why after a week of no results and a lot of scouting for their official mission he had decided to involve the rest of the vode.

  
In the end all 660 of the men under his command turned for the first time on Obi Wan Kenobi, the instructions were simple, if you saw General Kenobi you were to inform him to go to Helix and escort him there. It should say something about Kenobi’s abilities that it still takes a day to manage that, a few of the younger brothers admit to have let the General go until finally Captain Gregor brings a very grumpy Obi Wan to the medic, only after their mission was complete.

Is it then when the 212th medic finally confronts him about the broken soul, Kenobi in turn answers that he already had a Master/Padawan bond broken which was kind of the same and he was doing fine without help, Helix doesn’t understand how is that supposed to reassure him instead of taking him to a mind healer right at that moment. But his suggestion of seeing a Jedi mind healer is cut short as Obi Wan speaks.

  
“Look Helix, I know you are worried about me, but I cant go to the Jedi with help in this, as best they would consider me emotionally compromised and would remove me from my new Council position and the front lines, at worst I will be considered unstable and forced to stay in temple for rehabilitation an amount of undefined time.”

  
It’s a dirty move for sure, but Helix knows no one on the 212th wants to see their Jedi go, so they compromise. Obi Wan would explain the vode what happened and have a few sessions with the clone mind healer on board.

  
Obi Wan tells Cody and the vode who were there when he collapsed that he would explain why. Turns out the vode, like the Jedi, like to gossip a whole lot.  
The explanation becomes a bit of an event .

  
At first is a bit of a logistical nightmare, they are in a ship and the only place all the vode can congregate is the mess hall, of course the realisation that they are in a big ship that needs to keep running while the explanation is happening comes soon after. With that realisation come bets, pleading and a lot of shifts changing, coupled with a lot of animosity and fights.

  
For a moment Obi Wan Kenobi thinks they may be very close to mutiny, and really mutiny nearly three weeks after getting his men wont really look good for the Republic war effort. He announces that he will also transmit it to the unfortunate vode stuck working via the transmitter in their buckets live, in case they want to hear it. That makes the mood lighten, there are still bets and a couple of fights, but he has to remember he is in a ship filled with very mature twelve year olds or younger men.

  
In the end all the vode listen, except Threepwood who was stuck in a bathroom related emergency, but well 659 of 660 isn’t so bad in Obi Wan’s opinion.

 

  
He found it easy to explain the soul mark situation, as he like to call it in his head, he also explained what a love vow was and how it was performed, smiling to himself as some of the vode murmured about trying it in case it worked for them. Their eagerness winded down significantly when he explained he had been the soulmate on the other side. That provoked angry muttering and outraged shouting, not very different than when he was tasked as a padawan to give soul related lectures at the Temple.

There had been a fair amount of questioning and somehow he had ended explaining Jedi bonds to them too, it was gratifying to see them loose the fear of asking after the first tentative ones. Obi Wan hoped he had not been the first to allow that too.

  
The hardest question came from one of the younger ones, who had had asked something he was still trying to face . For his voice he could tell he was a bit panicked and confused, reflecting the general atmosphere after the question was out.

  
“What does that mean for you now , sir ? Do you even know who your soulmate is? “

  
He was their General though and he owed them the truth, closing briefly his eyes he answered.

  
“The mark was burned down and it will stay that way, so for all it concerns me I don’t have a soul mate anymore. I know it that may not sound good but it’s the truth, still having no soulmate isn’t a bad thing, there are many people who don’t find theirs or are without a mark, like you, that does not mean we will be unhappy or not find the love of your lives. At the end of the day I am grateful to be alive and to be given the opportunity to underdtand you, my men, in a deeper level.”

  
The men looked unsure, but the force told him they were calmer and more positive now. Of course the same man, Cale he was called, had already opened the Pandora box and he couldn’t stop himself.

  
“General you didn’t answer if you knew your soulmate!?!” he reminded him and received an elbow from the vode seated next to him for his troubles.

  
When Kenobi answered that yes he did know him and loved him quite a lot but his other half was ignorant of them being mates, incredulity and a lot of darker emotions came to the surface. Obi Wan could not allow this to continue, but orders were not the way to go, so he pleaded them not to hurt his well now ex-soulmate (he supposed) if they discovered his identity, he was a Jedi and didn’t need to be avenged, it wouldn’t solve anything , just make it more likely for the Council to get wind of the situation and remove him from the war effort. That last sentence appeased most of the vode. There were exceptions too, like Cody who had seen it happen first hand and didn’t know if he would be able to refrain from hurting that osi’yaim when he found him.

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin didn’t want to go back, he knew he had to but he didn’t want to. Padme, beautiful as always, talked merrily about the things she would do back in Coruscant, senator she wanted to speak to and ideas she wanted to propose. Anakin on the other hand wasn’t that thrilled, he would have to report the success of the escorting his dear Padme to the Council, meet his new troops and go meet his Master somewhere in the Mid Rim to keep scouting for separatist bases or droid factories. He missed the old man, that was true, but he would rather stay in bed till noon with the soft body of his other half pressed against him.

Their last night was glorious and their goodbye bittersweet.

 

After the council meeting, some seats absent, which was surprising, he had gone to introduce himself to the men under his command.  
They welcomed him warmly, the clones were amicable, though the one he had hit it off better was CT-7567 or Rex, their leader. He stood out among them because of his blonde hair, something Anakin was grateful for as it made recognising him easier.

  
He had given the men a short presentation speech and explained what they were going to do, although he had an inkling they already knew that part of the information. He decided to socialise a bit and went to the mess hall that evening to dine with his troops as they jumped into hyperspace. It surprised him the fact that for looking nearly identical each of them seemed to have their own personality, but altogether they seemed nice. They were a bit particular asking a lot of questions but they seemed to appreciate some of his silly jokes. He may had pushed some buttons though after sparing with one of them, he had suggested to one of them that he could call himself MeanPunch or something, some of the clones grimaced after that remark but CT-5555 had gotten irritated. He informed him that names were personal things for them, he went by Fives but they preferred to keep that between brothers before they were found.

  
After that he had declined to go to the Rec room opting instead for showering and sending a message to his lovely mate about his day. After all tomorrow he would have to limit contact with her, he was still Obi Wan’s padawan and it wouldn’t do for him to discover his secret relationship with the senator.

 

* * *

 

 

The General, Cody and some other technicians and high-ranking officers were in the viewport when the 501st ship docked with them, making sure everything was as it should be. It was clear General Kenobi looked worse for wear while most of the 501st disembarked, massaging his head as if he had a migraine. Then the General’s padawan disembarked and they had a clear view of how Threepwood escorted him to the viewport, a compensation for not being able to hear what his brothers did live.

  
Cody was mostly focused on something else. After the first time he became more alert, and this time he managed to catch his Jedi when he collapsed out of the blue. Commander Cody did not like the pattern though, it was worrying.

Helix was faster this time too, looking relieved when he announced it must have been a sugar drop.

Concerning still, but less than spontaneous combustion in Cody’s opinion.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting early because you deserve an update before my exams, I doubt I will post anything before the 7th though. So enjoy some clone feels before the shit hits the fan. I thrive on Coments and Kuddos, so please make my day better by leaving some. Thanks for reading !
> 
> osi'yaim: Useless, despicable person.


	3. "Sugar Drop"

 

 

Cody used to be wary of his self image, he wouldn’t say he was vain, just that he worried about what other people thought of him in Camino. When he was appointed commander of the 212th he decided he didn’t have the time to care anymore. That is why he remained unfazed when the viewport opened to reveal Anakin Skywalker and captain Rex, who fixed him with a surprised stare. They weren’t really at fault , after all he was in his blacks, lap full of General Kenobi who needed body heat while Waxer fed him some sugary treat as if he was a timid bird. He assumed they made quite the picture if Skywalkers face was any indication. He would have laughed at the squeaky and uncomfortable “ I guess I’ll talk to you later Master” Skywalker produced before practically sprinting out , if only the padawan wasn’t his superior... Rex on the other hand was left there gaping like a fish and looking at both of his vode accusingly.

 

* * *

 

 

Rex wasn’t like Cody, he tried to act nonchalant but he still felt the embarrassment and shame of seeing his brothers act like that . Cody was on his blacks for Force sakes, that was like being nearly naked! The worst was that they exhibited that behaviour not only in front of their General, who was being cuddled, but also in front of the man’s padawan , their own Jedi. The Jedi the 501st had been just assigned, the same they had been all trying to make a good impression on, the same who had to see his teacher in such a position and just left running after witnessing that. Rex was angry, more so because Cody, their commander was looking at him unapologetically, blank stare and arms hugging Kenobi protectively, and then had the gall to tell him Obi Wan had collapsed due to a sugar drop, like it should be obvious.

  
You would have to forgive Rex, but he did not understand how after only knowing each other for like a month there was enough trust to be calling their General by his first name and being okay with having the man in his lap while in his blacks. He did not understand how Cody had come from being the most rule following self conscious pricks in all Camino to this. So captain Rex did what he saw as his only option and promised his brothers to get them back someday and stormed out to inform the vode the spectacle he had just witnessed.

 

* * *

 

  
Obi Wan knew it wasn’t a sugar drop, or well he knew that wasn’t the only reason why he fainted, he still thanked his men for being so caring and apologized for scaring them. For a moment he thought that if it wasn’t so painful to look at Anakin his padawan would have enjoyed the ugly frog face he just did. In the end he had to extract himself from Cody, after all his commander still had work to do, only managed to do so after accepting Waxers offer of being escorted to his rooms. Before going though he pleaded them to keep the burning soul mark to themselves, reassured in the promise from the officers there that it wouldn’t get out of the 212th.

  
Thankfully Obi Wans rooms were separate from his padawans, still he would have to talk to the boy later and boy didn’t that just fill him with panic, what was worse he would have to keep training him until he was knighted and maintain his master-padawan bond. The thought of opening the bond again after the blondes actions was terrifying.  
The vode did not have the force, but to Obi Wan sometimes it felt as if they did, Waxer somehow noticed his anxious state and decided it couldn’t be a good idea to leave him alone. He called Boil and Wooley who according to him were free and they bough a sabacc deck insisting on playing and asking Obi Wan to teach them some tricks, it was in the end very endearing. He noticed that had been happening for a while, his men noticing he was unhappy and making some excuse to stay with him and cheer him out, he guessed he had been kind of adopted. It probably began when Threepwood came distraught to the mess hall asking for recordings of “The Explanation” and Kenobi had offered to make a quick summary to him if he didn’t find any, somehow in the end he had insisted on being called Obi Wan in their spare time, of course when higher officers were there or in duty they would need to call him General, but as long as the chain of command was respected there wouldn’t be a problem. The vode as his side had gone very quiet so he had assured them it went for everyone. He guessed that did it for them.

  
The boy rung the door and Waxer volunteered to open it, probably his padawan did not expect to find he had company, Wooley trying to look at Waxers cards while being squished in Obi Wans little sofa and Boil completely sprawled in his bed lamenting his defeat and accusing us of cheating. It was better he supposed because the vode were there although the moment the younger man asked to speak alone while looking annoyed around Kenobi’s room panic gripped him tight, his stomach and lungs contracting, feeling as if he couldn’t breath he vomited a weak yes and got up in stiff legs that felt glued to the floor. He painstakingly followed his padawan to his own rooms, once inside feeling trapped, as if he was prey.

Anakin asked him typical questions he answered automatically, he seemed unhappy with the prospect on staying in the ship until new orders and finally asked Kenobi “what the hell happened in the viewport” in his own words. Obi Wan just told him it was just a sugar drop and not to worry, after deciding to change the topic, because him trying to act caring after what happened would just feel so fake and hurt too much. He had been training in Naboo with his new mech hand and he was beginning to adapt, he said. Kenobi cursed himself for asking him how his stay in Naboo went, mostly because he told Obi Wan that nothing of importance happened and that Padme and him had decided to stay friends so he could pursue the Jedi path, all the while Obi Wans brain was screaming “LIES!” at all the words the padawan uttered.

  
After the brief conversation Anakin seemed to want to talk about something, fidgeting with his hands and opening his mouth to try and force something out without success. Obi Wan decided to use this silence to excuse himself, after all whatever Anakin wanted to say were probably accusations, excuses or complains, and sincerely Obi Wan wasn’t in the mood to handle either. Before he would have sat with him and tried to help his padawan find his centre warding of the irritation Anakin clearly displayed, but not anymore. Anakin was 19 now having spent his life day on Naboo, he always complained about being independent in missions so Obi Wan decided that the codling was enough, Qui Gon hadn’t sat with him to meditate since before his 17th birthday and Kenobi reasoned that he probably had spoiled Anakin more than his own master had ever done for him. If Anakin waned to be a knight he would have to learn to do most of things by himself, the older man decided it was time to face what he now acknowledged had been previously avoiding. It was time to grow up. So he left.

 

 

Kenobi found his rooms empty something that both filled him with aspersion and tranquillity. His traitorous brain went back to the subject of Anakin, he had been trying to avoid thinking about the young man science his soul was ripped in two but apparently he couldn’t do that anymore. He wondered if he should hate his padawan for what he had done, still he couldn’t find it in himself to summon such dark emotion. How could you hate someone you had previously loved so much?

  
Obi Wan felt like he was between the sword and a hard place, it was clear to him he would not confront him about what happened, his body and mind shuddering with repulsion to the thought of ever baring his soul again to Anakin, that only left two other difficult options. He was still responsible for the young man and as much as it hurt Obi Wan knew he would not send Anakin to his trials just yet, the boy was not ready and he would clearly fail and knowing Anakin he would leave the Jedi altogether filled with resentment and bitterness. Lets just say the galaxy didn’t need another Xanatos but with hundred times the power. On the other hand that would mean keeping Anakin around for an extended period of undetermined time, and boy did that hurt. Force knows Obi Wan still loved him, but lets be real he couldn’t look at his padawan in the eye for most of the time or be around him at ease like before. After Anakin’s actions showing how little the blonde cared about a soulmate that clearly loved him, well... if that is how he treats the literal half of his soul Kenobi doubted he cared for his old master at all. It’s not as if Anakin had made clear time and time again that he wished Qui Gon was his teacher so maybe he should take one of his old master book. He had in good faith that the vode would be good for his padawan and he had decided before to let Anakin grow up and have his independence, so he would do just what Qui Gon did after Melina/Dan and Thal’s death, he would distance himself and just intervene when something important to his training was happening. Knowing Anakin he wouldn’t even notice, and certainly he wouldn’t do as the he himself had done with Qui Gon.

  
Obi Wan would have to consult it with the mind healer, but it seemed like the beginning of a plan, distance himself and let the vode and the war keep Anakin entertained.

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin felt irritated, scratch that, very irritated. First he arrives to his Master being cuddled by a strange clone, something Obi Wan didn’t allow almost anyone, just Bant and Quinlan Vos ( the later for some strange reason he still didn’t understand), so yeah, Anakin maybe felt a little jealous too, but could you fault him really? Then he had walked fast out of the room to find out the Master/Padawan suite wasn’t a thing in this ship which was weird, good because he would be able to call Padme and no one would nag him to make his bed and bad because it felt lonely and there was no one to make him caff in the mornings. With those conflicted feelings he unpacked and then went out to find the old man, and if he had to ask directions and got lost more than twice well, no one needed to know. So when he finally found his Master’s room he found it filled with more strange clones playing nothing less than sabbacc, he had to do a double take because his Obi Wan didn’t enjoy having his personal space invaded, but now his room was filled with clones, what was the world coming to? So yeah he asked him to speak alone, and Obi Wan seemed to hesitate, and that was indeed bothersome, just like the silence that accompanied both of them to Anakin’s rooms. He had tried to ask some questions to spur conversation but the result were short answers and very awkward interaction, really he didn’t understand why the old man was acting like that, it was annoying, he was left alone in his rooms fuming after making a fool of himself. Obi Wan just left. He didn’t do that before Genosis, it felt like everything had changed in a sense and Anakin didn’t like it one bit.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, have some angst ! Remeber I dont have a beta and english is not my first lenguage so mistakes happen. Updates will be quicker hopefully. So yeah Kudos and Coments make me supper happy and pumped up, it would be cool if you left some.... 
> 
> As always thanks for reading.


	4. Temple bound

 

 

Lately things were getting more frustrating for Anakin. He had been made commander of the 501st and assigned a lot of missions by himself . Yeah , the clones were nice and all but you could only hear enough blaster and Kamino talk before eating your lightsaber sounded more appealing.

  
Master Obi Wan had gotten appointed to the Council recently and apparently that meant day long meetings and a lot more of responsibility. Anakin wasn’t happy at all, apparently now his actions could reflect on Obi Wan and the whole Council, he knew that most of the councillors weren’t exactly fond of him and were steadily convincing Obi Wan to allow separate missions. That could be the only explanation for his strange behaviour recently.

  
What was worse Obi Wan had even suggested that if he worked hard he would be soon recommended for his trials. He said Anakin had to learn how to be responsible not only of himself but of other people too! As if he hadn’t been successful on countless missions protecting royals and politicians alike. And then the council had separated them, Master Windu with a sardonic smile telling Anakin that he should better use the opportunity to catch up before his trials.

  
As if Anakin needed to catch up, for force sakes couldn’t they just knight him without wasting so much time, they were at war after all. His own Master didn’t even had to complete his trials, he just defeated Darth Maul and boom he was a knight. Anakin had fought a Sith already, that should be enough, he didn’t win and he might have been impulsive and nearly gotten himself and Obi Wan killed, but on his defence the Count was one of the best swordsman of the order and even Master Yoda had trouble fighting him.

  
So yes the situation was dire indeed , Padme millions of years away just like Palpatine and Obi Wan getting his head messed up by the rest of the councillors.

  
If only he could get knighted sooner and return to Coruscant to fix things.

 

* * *

 

  
The 212th was happy but confused. Upon the success of their mission and the subsequent dismantlement of several separatist droid factories their General had been summoned back to the capital.

  
Somehow the General had caved to the vode mind healer and told a Jedi healer about the problem.

  
Cody was proud, he really wanted his general to be safe but that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned when at first he had decided not to tell his fellow Jedi anything opting for a vode medic, who even though Helix assured was quite good, didn’t know anything personally about soulmates. So telling Bant, who the General assured them was a healer and a friend since forever who would keep everything confidential, well it made everyone stop worrying so much.

  
As far as the 212th was concerned the moncal female was one of the general's batch mates or as close as that could be applied to Jedi, that and the fact that she had ordered the General some time off to rest in the temple and assigned him teaching some classes so he couldn’t run away put her very high on the list of Jedi the 212th liked.

  
Although the general still kept the vode occupied, something that for most of them was a relief, he offered them some positions in and outside the temple to work if they wished in the meantime, too keep them from getting too wild or bored. He had confessed to Cody that his classes had improved greatly with the vode there to help.

 

In regards to that Cody had mixed feelings, he had been made to command a battalion not to be an assistant teacher, still the former was in the end quite more rewarding. He, like many more vode asked himself if that was what peace was supposed to be like. And wouldn’t that be a great thing ? No more violence and unnecessary deaths, just the Jedi and the vode working together in peace.

 

Their General turned out to be a good teacher who made classes interesting and rewarding for his pupils, he even let the vode sit in to listen to the lectures, actually many of the Jedi masters did. The vode who had decided to volunteer in the crèche were happy to discover that it ran mostly without censure or judgement much like the Kamino one after Shaak Tii had taken control of the facility and forced the cloners to stop punishing their brothers or even terminating them just because of their differences. They rest of the vode could be seen wandering inside the temple, swimming with the initiates on the room of the thousand fountains or the more daring going to clubs and enjoying their leave.

  
  
Cody though felt he should keep close to his general, so he helped the man with his lectures and sometimes joined some basic lightsaber classes ; Obi Wan had reasoned that since he had his lightsaber an extended amount of time he may as well learn to use it. The vode were offered beds in the barracks and some of the ones who volunteered in the temple some unoccupied rooms. He and some others on the other hand had made camp in Obi Wan’s living room, after all as the general said : “ _If you are going to keep pestering and following me you may as well stay and at least get some more hours of sleep_ ”.

  
The vode were used to be cramped and even if the 600 or so of them didn’t fit there some had taken Obi Wan’s offer and just gotten sleep mats on the floor. It also helped that now that the general was a councillor his rooms were quite bigger and nearly bare as he had just moved there after the mission. Cody approved. After all where would Obi Wan be safer but in the place most of the more powerful Jedi of the order lived.

 

The man’s padawan had claimed a room for himself in the new apartment and even if Cody tried to respect it, most of the men didn’t. As his commander he tried to get them to follow the rules but if he had let some of the invasions pass, who could fault him? The padawan hadn’t been exactly unkind to them but the way he looked at them, well no one of the 212th liked it a bit. They were grown men and they understood that not all generals were as accepting as their on, force knew why Rex and the 501st liked the kid so much. Still the men could cope with jealous or disgust filled stares, but talking to Obi Wan , his Master, their general and now a member of the High Council , the way he did was crossing the line. The padawan screamed , made hurtful comments and completely disregarded the general advice and orders at times, talking with an air of self importance that suggested his ego was as big as a star destroyer. It was unacceptable. So what if Cody let some of his men have a few wanks on the padawans bedroom , use his holo or just be a space for Waxer and Boil to have some time finally alone, if you asked him Anakin kind of deserved it.

  
Thinking of Anakin brought Cody relief in knowing he wasn’t there, after all if he was he doubted the few of them would have been allowed to stay. According to Obi Wan though he would soon be knighted, and what an occasion that would be ! Cody swore most of his men were waiting on the day just to have the kid out of their star destroyer and out of the generals rooms. You could call Cody unbrotherly but despite the fact that they obviously would see their vode of the 501st way less he couldn’t help but imagine the day Anakin would be knighted and get his own rooms, he had done the math and in the padawans room there was space for at least two bunk beds , and he would make sure to claim at least one . He knew that if what Obi Wan had said could be trusted they would surely enjoy the generals tea and food much more. The stress the general was submitted to thanks to the war would lessen and they would be whining free most of the time . In summary it would be all benefits.

  
Cody made a mental note to have a party the day of the knighting and make sure Gearshift had at least three tubs full of their home made jet juice and get some good decoration for the commissary. They would get wasted to celebrate, that was sure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Mace Windu would say he was a reasonable man, he had been partnered with a clone named Ponds and his 91st squadron, all very hardworking and responsible vode. So in a sense he understood why Kenobi had stuffed his room full of brothers, he wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last Jedi to do so ( Plo hadn’t been even a month with his division and the Kel dor had already adopted all of them , so it could be worse if you asked him), still the level of protectiveness they had for Kenobi wasn’t normal (believe him, after all he had visited Shaak Ti in Kamino and the vode there were ready to kill anyone who did as much as bad mouth her ). So it made him believed something bad had happened to Kenobi around them.

  
He had taken the initiative and consulted Master Che looking for Kenobi’s medical record, but unexpectedly he had found them sealed; it was very unusual for any Jedi to have them so but upon inquiring to use his high clearance to get them open Master Che had denied his request. Apparently if a High Councillor sealed his medical records not anyone outside of a healer could open them, not even another High Councillor, and wasn’t that problematic?

  
If nothing else it cemented Mace opinion that something bad had happened just as much as the feeling of a shatter point breaking. Force knew Mace only wanted what was best for Kenobi, having vouched to look after him after wrongly accusing him and sending him to the Agri Corps before his birthday; and since his dear friend Qui Gon passed away and the boy’s Grandmaster just up and left no less but to become a freaking Sith Lord , well who else did he have but Mace and Master Yoda? He may put the act of a strict and unfriendly master but he cared and hoped Obi Wan understood enough to confide in him.

  
He resolved to keep his worries to himself though, the clones would protect Kenobi from whatever ailed him and if he shared his concerns with Master Yoda he was sure the old troll would meddle. He wouldn’t subject Kenobi again to that kind of behaviour from the Grandmaster of the order, no one deserved it in times of distress even if the old master’s intentions were good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I managed to update this before the year ends !!! I hope you like this Christmas present that I bring you :)
> 
> I don’t have a beta and I am not a native so any faults there are my own , if you see any just say it and I will correct it. As always please leave Kuddos and Comments because they give me the drive to keep writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy holidays!!


	5. Coming of age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not dead. SURPRISE!!!

 

 

 

 

If you asked Obi Wan would tell you that he was okay, and if he was sincere with himself he could admit that he at least had improved.

The mark didn't ache as bad now, he had some leave with his men and Anakin was far awaiy, meaning that he was just an after thought most days.

Kenobi had talked with Bant and the 212th mind healer and even reasured Mace, the poor man had even admited he had been worried for a bit there, and coming from Mace that was a lot.

The good days couldnt last forever though, Anakin at the ripe age of 19 had shown amazing skills with the blade and with the force, years before the war he would have continued to be a padawan for some more years still, but the war mashine needed soldiers and generals, so in the end the Council had to conceed. Eventhough it was clear that he lacked some maturity and had momets when his presence was darker than it should in the end it was agreed that if he passed the rest of his trials he would become a jedi knight soon.

 

That was a bitter thought for Obi Wan , if he spoke up about Anakin's transgressions he may throw back his knighting many years and assing him another master or even expell him. He had made a promise to Qui Gon on his death bed to train Anakin as a Jedi, as much as it may hurt Kenobi he could recognize he was still afraid to let Qui Gon down, even if the man had been dead for many years by that time. What most hurt Obi Wan to admit was that he was still atached to Anakin, he had raised the boy for forces sake! Anakin was selfish and in that selfishness he could become cruel, but Kenobi loved him still so he would do what he could to see his dreams come true.

 

Anakin was sheduled to come back the next day, that meant the 212th vode were restless, eager to see their fellow brothers and itching for their next deployement that would follow Anakin's trials.

The council had already decided the Outer Rim needed them, hopefully if Anakin succeeded they would have their own star destroyer.

 

His padawan's arrived whithout much fanfarre, and as customary Obi Wan was there to welcome him back and entretain him while the vode packed and left the Councilors appartment. He was saddened to see them go but he was still the boy's master and Anakin would need a safe and quite space to do his meditations before the trials.

 

**ANAKIN'S POV**

 

Anakin was quite thrilled to be coming back, he would finally get to see the most important people in his life, his wife, Master Obi Wan and the Chancellor. Aparently almost every trial the Council had thrown at him, the only thing left now was reaching that state of absolute oneness with the Force that the masters liked to talk so much about and answer correctly a bunch of questions. He was sure that with the familiarity of his rooms and maybe a tiny bit of help from Master Obi Wan he could make it. It would be worth it seeing Master Windu's having to shut up for once and accept his new title.

 

Returing to the temple had him giddy with excitement, he came back victorious and eventhough he was saddened he would have to wait to complete meditation and the knighting ceremony to see his angel he knew it would be worth it. After all the Council didn't keep such a close eye on Knights as they did on padawans, specially himself. So in a way, it would be freeing.

 

His master and Master Plo where there to receive them accompanied, of course, by their comanders who were there probably for Rex. The truth is that after so much time he couldn.t contain himself and even hugged Obi Wan, a hug the man returned rather stiffly, but that was his Master, reserved and not overly demostrative. Anakin was also elated to discover that finally he surpased him notably in heigh, much to Obi Wan chargrin who ussualy insisted he was not tiny but average just that he had very tall friends. It surely would be comical to see him have to look up to speak to Anakin just as he used to do when he was little, how the tables have turned.

 

Both masters walked him to Kenobi's new quarters, and how much Anakin missed the old ones, the ones where Master Qui Gon had filled with life and greenery and that smeled like old books and honey. Most importantly, the ones far away form Master Windu's, who had just passed them in the hall with his typical air of superiority. How his Master could tolerate the korun was still as mistifiying to Anakin as peace to the Mandalorians. But well this ones were luminous, spacy and sparsely decorated, all things Obi Wan preffered.

 

When he got in Anakin felt out of sorts, the rooms felt different, he could feel with the force Obi Wan's conforting presence and something strange, like a residue everywhere, even in his room. It was clear the person, or persons who had been here weren't force sensitive but still... Anakin didn't like it. It felt invasive and unwanted.

 

How would he concentrate in meditating if it was obvious someone strange had been in these rooms ? Had Obi Wan invited someone over? The presence wasn't very defined so it could be anyone except the mayority of the people Obi Wan would even consider inviting. He was a private man and he didn't have many non force sensitive friends and none resided in temple. The question was , what the hell were they doing in Obi Wan's appartment? Just the thought of why this person may had done here with Obi Wan disgusted him and angered him in equal parts. And the fact that if something happened it must have happened over the span of many days, because the presence was everywhere and lingered. It didn't fit Obi Wan's behaviour at all, he wouldn't bring someone to their rooms without telling Anakin, would he? So the only posible explanation was that someone had convinced or even taken advantage of his naïve Master's caring ways. The sole thought revulsed him , Skywalker hoped no one had dared to do that, sadly the galaxy was filled with despicable people . He wouldn't be able to meditate like that.

 

Plo did not stay long, and after his departure they shared some light conversation and Anakin retired himself to his rooms to meditate.

 

Someone had been in his bed. He felt it, that was crossing the line. He was way too wound up to meditete now. One hour later Anakin Skywalker emerged from his rooms, nervous and thirsty.

 

The padawan was no coward but maybe his Master didn't say anything because he didnt want Anakin knowing. Still curiosity was eating him alive, he had to ask.

 

Upon hearing the question Obi Wan looked surprised and for a milisecond ashamed, he calmed down and put that placid smile he always carried at home on his face before answering that there were just some friends that needed a place to stay, cryptic as always. On the bright side he also helped Anakin meditate so now the only problem would be mantaining that state overnight and contemplate his bad actions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He made it.

 

After ten long years of hard training, life and death situations and the daily scrutiny of the Council he made it.

 

They didn't waste any time after he passed his trials, and proceeded swiftly with his knighting ceremony. The perks of having your Master on the Council he supposed, no need to summon him. It was heartwarming to hear Obi Wan say that he was proud of the man Anakin had become and that he welcomed him to the ranks of Knights, Anakin just couldnt find the words, but he hoped the man understood when he proyected his gratefullnes trough the bond. The braid was cut after some chanting and he was oficilally a knight. Others councilors also praised him and Obi Wan for the work well done, even Master Windu offered some stiff congratulations.

 

Only Tru Veld awaited outside of the chambers, highlighting how popular Anakin was with his peers. Tru was still a padawan, and their reunion was akward at best, their relationship forever damaged after Darras death and Ferus deprture. At least Obi Wan was still there , always a steady presence in his life, hopefully Anakin thought while he clutched his severed braid, the other Councilors would keep the team together.

 

After a strained conversation with Tru and another akward hug to his Master he decided it was finally time to pay Padme a visit, and just maybe to Chancelor Palapatine too.

 

 

**PADME'S POV**

 

Ani arrived quickly after his holo. She did really miss him after being appart for so long, still she was sure this would be a sweet reunion, after all he said he had good news, eventhough Anakin's good news could range from the wars end to the fact he had found a pack of his favourite snacks on his own pantry, so she could hardly guess.

 

Anakin hid what was basically his speeder now ( he had modified it an no on else was crazy enough to ride it) behind her chrome ship and strode to her appartment. She didn't have time to see him propperly before she found herself engulfed in his gentle arms and lifted from the ground. A small squeack may had escaped her before she hugged back but in moments like this she didnt have to be the Senator, just Padme. Her mood improved instantly, being in his arms always felt like coming back home, pacefull and protected.

 

After some time he let go, but not entirely, holding on to her arms as to reafirm she was real. He looked at his dear angel and anounced the good news:

 

“ I did it Padme, I am finally a Knight!”

 

She offered her congratulations and gave him a little kiss letting him continue. Padme noticed how he became more hesitant and dare she speculate just a bit shy.

 

“I want to give you something... if it wasn't for you I woudn't have gotten this far so I think you should have it. So please accept my braid as a simbol of what we were able to overcome together”

 

Padme looked at him with a little smile and tenderness in her eyes, she could see this was a big thing for Anakin, she could even bet he had rehearsed the little speech before. How could she not accept? And well if a little voice in her head told her that maybe she wasnt the one Anakin should give this braid to she could ignore it for a moment. They were just reunited and she could just add that to the bunch of questions she would hopefully get to ask him before he was assigned another mission.

 

Their day went splendidly after that, a romantic lunch and finally getting that horrible tail off Ani's head. After that they decided for a stroll in one of the more modern and discreet parts of the city-planet was what they needed making an spontaneus stop to buy some dinner from a vendor.

 

Sadly Anakin could not stay for long, apparently it was traditional to go out for drinks with your jedi friends or in his case Obi Wan and whoever decided to join them. He promised though to come back to her after their little celebratory party. She hoped the cute and happy dunk Anakin came back instead of the sad and crying one, if only Anakin could abstain from trying to compete with his former Master in alcoh ingestion …

 

Alone she reflected that she would raise her concerns the next day hopefully to her non hungover husband.

 

Tomorrow she promised herself.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had exams and college stuff so I had no time to convert the story I had in paper to digital. Next chapter is already written so hopefully next week it will be on. 
> 
> As always all errors are mine and thank you for your Coments and Kudos!!!!!


	6. Celebrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains a probably badly written sex scene, just under the last line ;)

 

 

####  ****Anakin**** ** **’**** ** **s POV****

Obi Wan had sent him a comn message directing him to go the Outlander, so he didn't bother to return to the temple and just parked his speeder somewhere near and went inside.

He tried to scan the crowded bar at first to no avail, until he saw the familiar dreadlocks and sleeveless tunic Quinlan Vos wore instead of the familiar red head he expected.

And to be fair that irked him a bit. You see, Anakin didn't particularly like Quinlan Vos, he was brass to the point of rudeness, acted overly familiar, flirted and drunk too much. Sadly he was somehow one of Obi Wan’s most trusted friends, even though every time they saw each other all they did was bicker. Something they had been doing since they had been assigned his first mission together, if you were to believe Bant.

Now, there were some friends of Obi Wan Anakin did indeed like,don't get him wrong, Bant, Garen and Reef were okay he could even stand Luminara most of the time, but he had to draw the line at Quinlan. The man could be worse at time than Master Windu himself. For better or for worse Anakin did in fact like Aayla, Quinlan?s former padawan, he still couldn’t figure out how she turned out so balanced with the master she had.

After these musings Anakin approached the group, which wasn’t really big, although it would have been quite smaller if it was for Anakin. After all he was a self proclaimed lone wolf.

The party consisted of his now former Master, the dreaded Quinlan Vos, Aayla, Garen and Rex . Quite the odd combination of people if you asked him but well he wasn’t going to protest when everyone was cheering for him and filling him with praise.

They drunk some colourful beverages in the outlander, deciding to go somewhere else after some hours. If you asked him Anakin would be unable to tell where as he was already pretty much drunk. Rex was mostly doing like him, while Garen was tipsy, on the other hand the other three looked as fresh as a nubian rose, with the only hint of alcohol in their systems being a bit of lisping and more closeness that usual. Or maybe that was Anakin’s doing, he just remembered being half dragged to another dimly lit place with loud music and just slumping into Obi Wan putting his head in the man’s shoulder and trying to listen to the conversation.

He partly remembered inebriated Garen suggesting they go to another nice place and his Master half carrying him to a taxi while he told the man that he wanted to stay and pleading him not to send him away. Rex had been also conducted to that taxi and they had been given directions to the clone barracks.

Once there a very drunk Rex had gotten out stumbling to be received by some close and anakin more composed told the driver to take him to 500 Republica. He had paid the man and gotten out as dignified as he could. It was embarrassing but the door code had taken several tries just like the lift button.

In the end he had entered Padme’s apartment loudly trying not to fall down until he had fallen face first into the bed. After that he briefly remembered his very done wife taking his boots and belt off and then telling her that he loved her very much.

After that it was all black.

Morning time came with a splitting headache and a already prepared breakfast. He emerged to his wife who had the “I told you so” face and a peace offering in the form of caf he gladly accepted.

She seemed to struggle to talk about something, but he really could not deal with it right at that moment. After taking some pill for the headache he excused himself with what he knew was a weak excuse and left her to go to the Jedi Temple. He hated leaving his wife like that, sad and a tad disappointed.and he knew their time together was limited, still he was scared. He knew Padme would raise some questions or concerns he didn’t want to deal with, he was in the middle of a big scary change and he couldn’t deal with what Padme wanted to throw his way right now. So for now he would run a bit from his problems and deal first with whatever the Jedi were going to dump on him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin opened the door from their current chambers to be received by a shirtless Quinlan Vos and after a blink he thankfully noticed his former Master calmly and blessedly fully clothed sipping his tea. Anakin wanted to believe Quinlan had just crashed in the rooms due to being very drunk, as he usually got when he and Master Obi Wan got out. And because he was fine with that it was obvious when Vos was going to ruin it when he dared to open his big mouth

“Look who is here! I can’t believe you could replace me so easily you big slut! Well I guess this is my cue for leaving”

Which left Anakin plainly horrified and elicited a crass response from his usually composed master:

“ Now Quin, who do you take me from? I unlike others have not actually fucked my former padawan. Still I didn’t take you for the yellows type”

At that response Anakin looked even more dumbfolded, he never imagined those words would even get out of his proper Master’s mouth. Quinlan, shirt in hand and nearly out of the door spluttered :

“Obi, it was One time! One! I can’t believe this ... you old resentful rascal! I am leaving.”

He said strutting out of the room irritated but not before Obi Wan could answer :

“You are older than me remember? Give Aayla my regards! Oh wait she has better things to do!”

He finished merely as the automatic door closed on Quin’s shocked face.

“Oh dear please tell me we haven’t broken you?” He said while getting up and putting his arm behind Anakin’s shoulders guiding him to a seat by their common table.

“ Coruscant to Knight Skywalker” he spoke waving a hand across Anakin’s vision.

Gesture that finally got a response out of the young man, whose mood immediately improved. “Master..” he managed to answer shyly .

“ Not your Master any more, remember? Obi Wan would do just fine , you know?” the older of the two remarked.

Now that got Anakin to feel fuzzy, two years ago this would have been the highlight of his month, but now... well it just feel kind of wrong. A sentiment which elicited a weak response of:

“ But you’ll always be my Master” Finished with what he hoped was a tiny smile.

“Nonsense Ani, you are your own master now. And I am immensely proud you got here..”

“Master... don’t get nostalgic all of sudden, I may be a Knight now but I am not leaving or anything. I’m sure we will be partners in missions, after all we are THE TEAM, and if we don’t it doesn’t mean you wont see me here being your usual nagging self to tell me to put my pieces in my room” ranted the new knight trying to look positive. Although he was still nervous deep down.

That little speech changed Obi Wan’s face completely, not taking the sadness that had accompanied him lately out of his eyes like he intended, and transforming his expression on one of surprise.

Suddenly his former Master was standing.

“Oh Anakin how could I forget ! We should go to the quartermaster right away!”

By some reflex Anakin stood up too, deeply confused.

“ What has gotten into you Master? What are we going to do with the quartermaster anyway?”

“Well my former padawan, request knight rooms for you of course!” Obi Wan affirmed as if Anakin should already know that.

“Why? I mean, can’t I just stay in our quarters? It isn’t as if we are here a lot anywhere...” Said the blond not entirely happy with the idea of moving somewhere else again and alone.

“Oh Ani, you know you don’t have to humour me, contrary to popular belief I did actually listen when you got into those fits” Reasoned Obi Wan who seemed to believe Anakin was still the sixteen year old boy with anger issues.

Anakin really regretted those outburst and he hoped his old Master had forgotten about them, he had said so many hurtful things to the man he considered family...

“You know I didn’t really mean those Master...” he tried to explain to no avail.

“It’s okay, my dear and former padawan, a young man should have his privacy. Anyway what if any of us decides to take a padawan? Where would they sleep in the sofa?” Answered the red headed council member, with a hint of humour.

Humour that instead of putting Anakin at ease made him more tense. His knighting had been a bit rushed, he knew that if there wasn’t a war going on he would have stayed a padawan for some more years. But at the mention of another padawan he couldn’t help but feel angry. Had all this been a way of justifying getting rid of him to get a better student? He knew he hadn’t been the best padawan or the easiest, and he was insecure about it. Just the thought of sharing his Master with some whiny entitled youngling sent him reeling with jealousy. He had just been knighted they couldn’t take his Master from him so soon.

He tried to refocus and ask for clarification all the while thinking if those exact feelings were what Obi Wan felt when Qui Gon tried to take him as a padawan.

“Master... I really don’t need new rooms... Are you going to take another padawan? Is that it?”

“Not in a million years, I am going to finally enjoy doing solo missions and not having anyone to teach after more that thirty years of waiting. Believe me right now taking a padawan is the furthest thing from my mind.”

And with those simple phrases Anakin was able to grasp control of his wild emotions.

They did go to the quartermaster to request rooms upon Obi Wan’s insistence, even though they compromised to keep Anakin’s room in the spire and use the new ones to store his robotic things and be used when Anakin needed privacy.

 

* * *

 

 

 

####  ****Obi Wan’s POV** **

 

Gathering their little group had been difficult, he knew Anakin didn’t really get on well with his peers and finding people the boy could tolerate was quite difficult.

 

Rex and Garen were obvious choices, the vode was easygoing and loyal, so when he asked him to come and explained the tradition he was happy to attend and grateful he had even be considered. Garen was one of his oldest friends and with Bant one of Anakin’s favourites, they both loved flying and would get to immense trouble in the hangar if they were left alone. It was true they sometimes had got into arguments with each other but nothing major to really generate resentment. Garen was happy enough to see Anakin knighted and have someone who actually enjoyed machines to talk to.

Jax had been his next choice, one of Anakin closer acquaintances, they were close but Jax being the padawan of Even Piell had quite an action packed life, so his visits to the Temple were rare and they had grown distanced. Sadly this was one of those cases where he wasn’t in temple, still the padawan promised to send a message to Anakin later.

 

Aayla was more of a difficult choice, he knew Anakin liked her and generally tolerated her but he didn’t know if it was two sided. The twi’lek thankfully agreed, not without conditions though. She liked the idea but she also was going to have dinner with her former master Quinlan Vos and she felt it would be rude to leave early his presence to attend their little party.

 

Thus Quinlan Vos was added to the group. And didn’t that feel like a bad idea... Quinlan and Anakin were quite similar in personality but mixed like water and oil, they didn’t.

 

Having both of them as close friends (if that is what he could call his relationship with Anakin) meant he knew exactly what they thought of each other .

 

They all met in the Outlander, and had a good time, there was some rivalry in the drinking department between Quinlan and Anakin, even though Anakin was an extremely light weigh and Quinlan wasn’t. Most of the time and as the night progressed Obi Wan did his bet to control their interactions, seating them on opposites sides and as far as each other as he could.

 

Anakin ended up being too drunk and became his usual clingy self and Rex who apparently had gone too fast for his own good was just happily laughing and near to passing out. It was decided they could send them both to the clone barracks where Rex assured was space enough and the brothers would be delighted to congratulate their general in his knighthood.

 

The four of them left went to some hidden hole Garen insisted they should check out, and to be fair it did sell cheap and good drinks, but the ambiance was a bit much for Obi Wan if he was being truthful. Detail Quin decided to use to his advantage while getting completely shit faced.

 

Aayla somehow wasn’t far behind and after half an hour Obi wan found himself being the most responsible adult of the group. Group he herded to the Jedi Temple delivering first Garen, the Aayla to their rooms and deciding not to even try to drag Quinlan to his.

 

The man was stubborn as Master Nu was about the order of the holos, so when quinlan insisted on crashing on as he called them his “fancy councillor quarters” he had not the energy to dissuade him.

 

The thing with Quinlan was that they had been friends for a long time, but their friendship had become a little more deeper. Thankfully Qui Gon had never gotten wind of that situation although he believed Master Tholme knew about some of their dalliances. They had been experimenting with each other for a long time, they bickered all the time and they were polar opposites but somehow their thing had been a constant trough all these years.

 

Obi Wan wondered if that night they would sleep together again. The death of Qui Gon and taking Anakin as a padawan had hit the red haired man hard, he and Quin had been distant for some years. The tension had lessened with Aayla’s last years as a padawan and they had shared a night or two some years ago. The truth was that Quinlan looked aloof and careless to the world but deep inside he craved closeness. He was possessive, just like Anakin although he kept all the anger and disappointment inside. Quin wouldn’t stop being your friend just because you decided to take a break in your sexual relationship with him, but he wouldn’t be too happy about it. After Satine Quinlan had been resentful for some time but had learned to cope with the situation.

 

Really, Obi Wan sometimes wondered how did Quin keep coming back if he was constantly disappointing the man and they were constantly arguing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Those thoughts evaporated when Quin whispered in his ear how he would fuck him in his big councillor bed.

Once Obi Wan’s quarter doors were closed it was fair game. Quin crowded him against the door and kissed him. What was at first sweet turned animalistic in need and in the faint light of the city outside they undressed each other laughing in their drunken stupor and kissing each other while fumbling with belts and boots.

 

Quinlan pushed Obi Wan to his well made bed and searched the lube on the night stand where he found what he was looking for. Returning as fast as he could and getting between those milky white legs. He kissed Obi Wan’s pale neck leaving marks that would be noticeable in the morning, while he put his lubed fingers to good use. He prepared Obi Wan’s hole while liking and kissing his chest, he kept descending while another finger joined the first and the red headed man groaned while grabbing Quin’s dreadlocks.

 

When his mouth found his objective, already hard and dripping he could not help but dive right in chocking a bit on his eagerness. Such act elicited a moan and a slight pull of his long hair. Third finger inside he continued bobbing his head up and down while trying to find that sweet spot he knew would make his lover tremble with pleasure. He managed to hit the spot several times which elicited delicious moans form Obi Wan. Quinlan could hardly contain himself and if it weren't because he has his other hand busy with the other balls he would have fisted his dick to the delicious sounds he has the privilege to hear.

 

When Obi Wan was as ready as they both had the patience to get he hummed in satisfaction eliciting a response so unlike the uptight Jedi he was that left Quin’s cock dripping and as hard as a rock while the redhead whispered between moans that he shouldn’t talk while he had things in his mouth while he helped him deepthroath him a bit.

 

After that, lips raw and puffy Quin couldn’t help but kiss the other on the mouth. A last kiss before Kenobi turned around, arse in the air and Quinlan entered him slowly. After that little pause while both of them enjoyed the sensations Quinlan proceeded to fuck Obi Wan roughly and so so good while fisting his cock.

 

They did not last long.

 

Too tired for more Obi Wan managed to clean himself a bit in the bathroom and replace the duvet sleeping without concerns.

 

The morning didn’t go as well as Obi Wan hoped, as he reflected the night before Quinlan cared, and upon seeing the mark on his chest he proceeded to flip the fuck out. Throwing profanities left and right and mostly confused and outraged about why the starbird was not there any more and what had happened.

 

After a quick explanation about the situation, and a quite teary one if Obi wan was to be sincere Quinlan ended up looking defeated and mostly lost. His own mark was light grey, a moon on his left ankle, he knew he would never do anything to harm the other half of his soul wherever they were and even if they never got to meet. It was and abomination in his opinion.

 

Obi Wan longed to confess who exactly was the person who had rejected him in such a cosmic level, but he feared that upon hearing the name Quinlan would just hunt him down and torture him or worse kill him. Anakin had been cruel but he was also his padawan, telling now would solve nothing and would just throw his life’s work to the trash.

 

He had already decided to follow another path, after all if you love someone you should want them to be happy above all else, and Obi Wan knew deep down that he wouldn’t ever stop loving his Ani.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do two chapters with this but exams are coming, so here you go!  
> For now this will be the only Quinlan/Obi scene in this fic, still I love Quin and the dynamic he has with Obi Wan but it's not to be I'm affraid.
> 
> English is not my first language so if you notice something wrong please tell me. 
> 
> As always Kudos and Coments are deeply apreciated!
> 
> I'll probably update in july when my exams finish.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah kudos are very welcome and coment below if you want more chapters or to tell me how did you like it !  
> Please have in mind that english is not my first lenguage so there will probably be some mistakes there as it is unbetaed.


End file.
